The plan
by crossbecca
Summary: General Hammond and the rest of sg-1 plus Janet attempt to get Jack and Sam together....sorry i suck at summeries...its my ifrst fanfic so please be kind...more chapters to follow if this is liked :)
1. Default Chapter

It was late on Friday night and Samantha Carter was working busily in her lab, she was so engrossed in her work that she did not see a certain CO standing in the doorway watching her.  
  
'What ya doin?' Jack asked secretly just wanting to talk to her, just so he could hear her voice before he left for the weekend.  
  
She looked up startled, her eyes wide with shock, and he smiled inside how cute she looked  
  
'Oh sorry sir, I'm just trying to figure out what this thing is and does' pointing to the metallic square alien object they had brought back from their mission that morning. She had been sitting there pocking it and prodding it and trying all of the usual tests but nothing was happening to it.  
  
'Carter you do know we have a few days downtime right?' he asked with a glint in his eyes.  
  
'Yes sir, why wouldn't I know? I've got loads of work to catch up on'. Not noticing his amused grin, for she was once again engrossed in the alien machine.  
  
'Carter do I have to order you to leave this base? You do know that you are meant to actually leave the base right? Not stay on it working'  
  
'Yes sir I do but I find this relaxing and fun'  
  
'Right that's it I'm ORDERING you to leave this base right now, and your not allowed to take any work with you or appear back on this base until Tuesday, you hear me?  
  
'But sir.'  
  
'No buts Carter its an order, plus the fresh air will do you good'  
  
'Sir we only just got back from a px3-29g if I remember correctly'  
  
'Alright alright the Earth fresh air will do you good'  
  
'Sir I really need to get this finished before I leave because otherwise the guys from area 51 will come and take it and I'll never know what it is'  
  
'Carter I don't care, you need a life, and do you want me to have to court marshal you?  
  
'Fine you win sir, I'm going I'm going'  
  
'well seen as I'm going now to I'll keep ya company to the surface'  
  
'I'm sure I could mange on my own sir'  
  
'I'm not taking no for an answer sorry, plus I need to see that you follow my order'  
  
With that they both walked out of the lab and started down the hallway towards the lift. Jack kept nervously looking over to see that she was still there. The lift appeared and they both stepped into it.  
  
'Thank you sir'  
  
'What for?' jack replied puzzled, what have I done now? I'm sure I didn't do anything why is she smiling like that? I'm confused  
  
'For making me leave, it really is time I got home and had a proper break from work' replied Sam smiling up at him. She moved forward slowly wondering if this was the right thing to do, but he wasn't moving away so she carried on moving slowly forward.  
  
Yes yes yes keep coming forward thought jack he could believe this was finally happening, and who would have thought she would have been the one to start it? As he was thinking this Sam started to lean up searching his eyes with hers her lips getting closer and closer. When suddenly he heard a loud bing and realised they had reached their floor. The doors were opening them and there standing outside them waiting to go down was General Hammond. They jumped apart looking guilty at each other before leaving the lift hoping the General hadn't seen what nearly happened.  
  
As his two best officers walked off quickly into the night, General Hammond chuckled to himself, when would they give in to what they wanted instead of thinking of the rules and regulations? He couldn't see how they did it, maybe they needed a little push from their friends, though things would probably have happened quicker if they had been told about the regulation changes. As the lift descended into the building General Hammond continued to think of a plan to get he two together and as the lift reached his floor he had it, it was brilliant and foolproof. He quickly left the lift and made his way to see Janet, Daniel and Teal'c to see what they thought of it and how they could help.  
  
Theres more to come if you want it but need to know what you thought first because it is my first attempt at a fanfiction as you can probably tell, so please review and tell me what you thought, any reviews will be greatly appreciated, good or bad ( 


	2. The phone call

I forgot to mention in the other one that none of the characters are mine and I am only doing this for fun, not to make money.  
  
The next day  
  
Sam woke with a blinding headache, she sat up trying to remember what had happened and where she was. All of a sudden it came flooding back to her, the bar, Jack, the dancing but that was all she remembered, what had happened after that? She looked over to the other side of the bed and saw it to was ruffled up like somebody had slept in it oh no I didn't, I couldn't possibly...no way  
  
All of a sudden her senses came back to her and she smelled bacon wafting up the stairs. Slowly she got out of the ebd and grabbed her bathrobe and big hairy slippers Janet had given her for her birthday. Slowly and painfuly she crept downstairs and then stopped in surprise there in the kitchen, HER kitchen was Jack, her CO cooking breakfast with the table already set and flowers in a little glass varse she never knew she'd had. All of sudden she felt embarressed, what had happened last night?  
  
Jack looked up, saw her and smiled 'hey sleepy head wondereing when you were going to show'  
  
'um...sir? what are you doing?  
  
'dancing with a kanagroo, what does it look like I'm doing?'  
  
'no sir I can see what your doing, never mind..um sir?' Sam replide quietly  
  
'Yes Carter, and were on downtime you can call me Jack you know, after all it is my name'  
  
'Not meaning to sound rude or anything..but what happened last night?' she whispered  
  
'You mean you don't remember?'  
  
'No sir'  
  
'Well you had a little too much to drink so I brought you home and put you to bed, as soon as your head hit the pillow you were asleep so came down here and slept on the couch and awoke early and figured I'd cook breakfast' he replied, looking almost embarrassed  
  
'Thank you sir, you really didn't have to but I appreciate it, really..sir' she put in as an afterthought  
  
'No problem Carter. Now are you going to stand there all day or come and sample some of my home cooking?'  
  
'You can cook? You sure I won't get food poisoning from this?'  
  
'Watch it Carter I'm still your CO and I can order you to eat it!!'  
  
'You wouldn't dare'  
  
'Oh wouldn't I?  
  
Just as they were about to start a food fight there was a loud shrill sound. They both jumped apart guiltly and looked at the phone, both thinking what bad timing it had.  
  
Sam slowly got up off the floor and went to answer it  
  
'Oh hello Janet...yes yes..do I really need to I mean I had a post mission physical yesterday after the mission..yes yes ok I'll be there in about 10 minutes...whats that yes I'll call and tell him to.see you soon.bye' and with that she hung up the phone. Janet wants to see us both asap back at the base for a full medical check-up  
  
'Oh for crying out loud, what is it with her and big needles? Wait on second thoughts don't answer that'  
  
And with that they both left in their separate cars and headed to the base, both unaware of what was to come when they got there  
  
there is more to come if you want it but got to finish some coursework off so sorry, but got it al planned out if you want it ( so please review.you know you want to.please? 


	3. A little trip to the land of nod!

'They are on their way sir' Janet said into the phone  
  
'Thank you, I'll be watching them on the security camera from when they arrive ok? Replied General Hammond.  
  
With that Janet hung up the phone and looked around the room, all the nurses had been sent to their beds, the canteen, or to the gym. They could not risk them being here if their plan was to be successful. Janet took one last look around the room to make sure that everything was in place, glanced up at the security camera and smiled to the General. Slowly she left the room and went to her office to wait.  
  
She didn't have to wait long, about 10 minutes later she heard the sound of heavy footsteps coming down the hallway, she grinned to herself it was showtime!! Quickly she hid the notes they had all made the other day, but not before checking where everyone was and what they were going to do to help. Slowly she left her office and met her CO entering the infirmary.  
  
'You wanted to see me doc?'  
  
'Yes sir, would you please go and sit on the bed over there and I'll be right with you' replied Janet, trying her hardest not to grin, darn it was hard.  
  
Janet walked to the corner and picked up and syringe, and slowly turned around. She walked towards Jack, 'I just need to put some fluid into you and to draw a little blood ok?' though it was not like he had much choice in the matter, and with that she injected him with it and as if he was just very tired he fell asleep. Feeling a little guilty she looked around and pulled the curtain around the bed to screen him from Sam.  
  
As if she could read her mind Sam entered the room and glanced around looking for her favourite CO but couldn't see him anywhere, he must be behind the curtain changing, she thought, oh what I would give to see that.No Sam he's your CO, don't do this to yourself.  
  
She glanced around and saw Janet coming towards her.  
  
'Hey Sam, how've you been? Could you just sit down on the bed for me please?' said Janet pointing to a bed behind her.  
  
'No problem, what's all this for Janet? Thought I was fine?'  
  
'Oh its nothing to worry about, just need to check something and then you can be on your way, ok?'  
  
'No problem' and with that Janet stuck another syringe into her arm and she to drifted into the land of dreams.  
  
Janet pulled back the curtain to reveal Jack and grinned wickedly up at the security camera, where she knew a certain General would also be doing the same. Quickly before her patients woke up and started grumbling at her she left the room and locked it behind her and went off to meet the General in the security room, she only hoped Daniel and Teal'c would be as successful as she had been in their section of 'The Plan'. 


	4. The letters

As Janet was completing her part of the plan Daniel and Teal'c were on their way to Jack and Sam's homes. They were sure that Janet's part would be completed without any hitches but they were not too sure about their part.  
  
'Teal'c' said Daniel 'I know they are our best friends and we just want them to be happy but I'm really not sure this is the way to do that. There has to be some other way.'  
  
'I know how you feel Daniel Jackson but I trust General Hammond and Janet, they have thought this through and will know if it is likely to work or not.' replied Teal'c  
  
And with that they fell into a comfortable silence until they reached Jack's house. They got out of the car and slowly walked towards the house. Jack is so going to ask for his key back after this thought Daniel as he opened the door to let them in. Together they walked towards the bedroom where they carefully place a hand written letter on the bed. They then looked around quickly and left the house as quickly as they had arrived.  
  
They did the same once they got to Sam's house and by the time they were on their way back to the base they both had the same wicked smile Janet had had on earlier in the day.  
  
As soon as they got back to the base they went to the locker rooms and raided Sam and Jack's lockers. They removed Sam's army clothes and replaced them with some they had found at her house, the did the same in Jack's locker, making sure his wallet and keys were as he left them, for he was special ops trained.  
  
With that done they walked quickly to meet General Hammond and Janet in the security office to see how it was going.  
  
They arrived to see Janet laughing at something funny on the screen in front of her and the General was chuckling softly in the background.  
  
'What's going on?' asked Teal'c as they entered the room.  
  
'Oh they've just woken up and found them selves in medical gowns and with no one else around. To put it nicely they look a little confused' replied Janet in between her laughing.  
  
'This I have to see' said Daniel and pushed his way forward to see the screen as he did so Jack fell off his bed and onto the floor with a loud thud, apparently the drugs hadn't worn off yet, and he burst out laughing along with everyone else in the room again., except Teal'c who smiled to himself and raised one eyebrow.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
What's going on Jack thought as he looked around the infirmary. where the hell is everybody and why did I fall asleep He tried to get up but fell sideways off the bed and onto the floor with a very loud thud owww  
  
'Who's there', came a sound from the next bed. He turned around and saw his 2IC staring up at him groggily. He smiled, well at least he wasn't in here on his won now  
  
'Carter you ok? I'm not sure what happened, or where everybody is but I'm going to try and find out ok? Are you ok to move or do you want to stay here and rest?'  
  
'I think I'm ok sir, just a little tired', replied Sam. And with that she tried to get out of bed just as Jack had done. Jack sensing what was going to happen moved towards her as she fell into his open arms, and thus saving her from a nasty fall onto the floor. Sam looked up into Jack's eyes and saw his worry for her, she smiled up at him.  
  
'Thanx sir, I don't know what came over me, but thank you'  
  
'No problem Carter, anytime, anytime'  
  
With that he placed her gently back onto the bed where she slowly started to sit up. He walked towards the door, making sure he kept Sam in sight from the corner of his eye at all times. When he reached the only door out he tried it and stopped confused, surely the door couldn't be locked, who an earth would have done that? who an earth had the power to do that. Only George and he had that power oh and Janet seen as she was CMO on base, but he couldn't see either of them locking the door on them, it must have got stuck he thought, so why is there nobody else around in here then, they all seem to have conveniently disappeared.  
  
'Umm...Carter?'  
  
'Yes sir'  
  
'I think the door's stuck, either that or been locked on purpose' he added, knowing that if he tried to hide that fact she would see right through him.  
  
'Oh, how an earth could that have happened?' she said half to herself 'let me see' and with that she slowly got off the bed and tried to walk over to the door. Jack was by her side in a instant and helped her slowly move across the room towards the door. when she reached the door she had a good look at it,  
  
'Well sir it is not stuck I can tell you that much.'  
  
As she was the intercom above them crackled into use and General Hammond's voice came over the speakers to them.  
  
'Don't worry you to we'll have you out of there as soon as possible, the door has become stuck and we are trying to find a technician to fix it, don't you worry. Janet and the rest of the team were called to the gate room for SG-3's arrival back, because they had a bad run in with the natives of px32-gh1. Please just sit tight and we'll let you out soon'. And with that the crackling stopped and they were once again left on their own.  
  
'Carter, didn't you say..'  
  
'Yes sir I did and I don't want to against my superiors but this door is defiantly not stuck, its been locked, I'm a 100% certain.'  
  
'Well if that's the case what an earth is the General on about? And why would they lock us in here?'  
  
'Sir you think they did this on purpose but why?'  
  
'I don't know Carter, I don't know, but we are going to find out as soon as we bust out of here. You can bust us out of here right?'  
  
'No problem sir, just have to borrow some of Janet's tools and I'll have us pout of here in no time'.  
  
'Great while you do that I'll try and figure out why we are in here.' As he was saying this he looked around and saw a piece of paper looking out of place in the corner of the room on the floor. He walked over to it quickly and picked it up, it looked like Janet's handwriting. Quickly he jogged back over to Sam and showed it to her.  
  
'Its definitely her handwriting sir, is that what I think it is?'  
  
'If your thinking it's a plan to get us locked in here then yes you would be right. Now why an earth would she want to do that?'  
  
'I'm sure she has a good reason sir, can't think of one right now but sure she has one. Is there no note around or anything?' glancing round he saw there wasn't one.  
  
'Got it Sir, were free to go'  
  
'Great work Carter, lets go before she realises we are missing'.  
  
'that's kind of hard to do with security cameras in the room sir'.  
  
'Good point Carter, so we better keep moving'.  
  
Quickly and silently they made their way out of the base and headed towards their cars.  
  
'Sir I'm exhausted, what ever happened to us down there I need 24 hours sleep'.  
  
'Me to, ring you later to discuss what we are going to do ok?'  
  
'No problem sir'  
  
And with that they went their separate ways and headed home, much to relief of Janet, General Hammond, Teal'c and Daniel, they needed them to go home in order for their next part of 'The Plan' to be successful.  
  
When Jack arrived home he walked straight to his bedroom and was just about to collapse onto his bed when he saw the note on his bed, he sat down wearily, opened it and started to read. Half way across time a tired Carter was doing exactly the same thing, and slowly small smiles started to creep across their faces and they were both amazed by the contents of their letters. Neither of them thinking how they had got there, or how the person had gotten into their houses, they were both very happy with the contents, much to happy to care about small things like that.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- There is more to come, if you want to know what happens. A special thank you for every one whom has reviewed this it has really helped me to keep going. A big thanx to Sara lou who inspired me to keep writing immediately and pointed out that I can't leave it where it was and that that was mean, so thank you ;)! There will be more to come if you want it and I have enough time and more ideas to write it with!! So please review you know you want to...please? Thanx again for everyone who reads it ( 


	5. O'MalleysSaturday800

Sam sat on the edge of her couch grinning like an idiot, she could not believe Jack, her Jack had written her this letter. She had had to pinch herself just to make sure it was in fact real, and then she just had to re- read it again:  
  
Dear Sam, I know this is not the best way to tell you, but it is the only way I can do it without bottling out or without being heard by someone at the base. If you do not agree with what I am saying then I don't mind but I thought it was time you knew the truth, especially after how close we came to dying on our last mission and I don't think I could live with myself if you died and didn't know what I wanted to tell you.  
  
Ever since I first laid eyes on you in the briefing room all those years ago I was attracted to you. Think it was the way you walked and how confident you were in yourself, plus the fact you even tried to put me in my place!! Though we never did have that arm wrestle, maybe we should, how about next Saturday at 8:00 at O'Malleys? Anyway seem to be getting off the point sorry I've never been any good at this, hence the letter.  
  
What I am trying to say is that over the years we have been through a lot, more than I every expected to when I joined the programme again, but I am glad to have done it all beside you, I can think of no one else I would rather have gone through it with. Even after the Zatar'c testing we had to hide our feelings again behind all the rules and regulations the air force insists on having, but I don't think I can hide them any longer. I realised on our last mission just how much you mean to me and that if I lost you I could not handle that and might go over the edge again, like I did with Charlie. I need you and want to be with you, I want to be more than friends because I love you. I can think of no one I would rather spend my life with than you. If you feel the same then please ring me and meet me at O'Malleys on Saturday for a arm wrestle and a lovely meal. Let's forget about the rules and regulations for at least one night and then if we have to we can think about what we are going to do later.  
  
Lots of love  
  
Jack  
  
Sam couldn't stop smiling, who knew Jack could be so sweet and caring, who knew he had this in him? Certainly not her and she had been working with him more or less constantly for the past few years. She really could not believe that this was her CO who had written this, who had declared his love for her, this would take a while to sink in.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Across town Jack was having exactly the same thoughts after reading his letter:  
  
Dear Jack, I don't know how to do this but I know I can't say anything to you face to face because I couldn't handle that, especially after all we have been through, so you could say this is the cheats way out of it. But I don't know what I would do if I lost you and you never knew what I wanted to tell you, though I can't tell you at work because of everybody listening and of all the rules and regulations they have there.  
  
So here goes, wow this is harder than I thought, even in a letter, Jack I love you. Over the years we have worked side by side and have been though hell together, literally!! Over this time my feelings for you have grown and I don't think I can hide it from you any more, despite all the rules and regulations we have there has to be some way we can overcome them, right? If you do not feel the same way after all this time I will fully understand but if you do please meet me at O'Malleys on Saturday at 8:00. Really hope you will come.  
  
Love you lots  
  
Sam  
  
Jack smiled to himself again, wow his Major had written this, HIS major, who would have thought it? Certainly not him, but he certainly didn't mind and there was nothing on earth that was going to stop him from meeting Sam on Saturday, the Go'uld could wait till Monday.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Across town three people smiled to themselves and looked at the cameras again. It had been a good idea to put a hidden camera in each of their homes to see their reactions, and their reactions were just as they had planned. It was time for the next part of 'The Plan' to be put into action, and with one last glance at the screen the trio switched it off and left the room to carry out their each own individual parts to help 'The Plan' succeed.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------Thank you to everyone who reviewed this really appreciated!! So thank you once again and sorry to everyone for leaving it like that, as Sara lou told me again it was mean, especially not telling you what was in the letters so here you go, especially for you ( and for ednyadove and movielover03 anyone else who wanted to know. Thank you everyone for the support on my first fan fiction, just hope you continue to like it and keep reading and reviewing it ( Sorry if I don't update it for a little while but got Duke of Edinburgh expedition but I'll try and add more as soon as possible, if you want it that's it ( 


	6. The Brieing

General Hammond smiled to himself just before he walked into the briefing room, he could not wait to see how Jack and Sam reacted to seeing each other after reading the letter the other was 'supposed' to have written. It had been a good ideas of Daniel's to call them both in for a mission straight after they had read the letters, who knew what they would have done if they had not? The General smiled once more to himself and then tried to hide any emotion from his face as he waked into the briefing room to face them.  
  
As he walked in he saw Jack, his 2IC of the base stand up and salute him, he smiled inwardly and gestured for Jack to sit back down. As the General was sitting down he saw Daniel and Teal'c walk in together both talking about something they had seen on TV that morning, winking at them he looked towards jack and said:  
  
'Where's Major Carter?'  
  
Jack looked up startled 'Sorry sir?'  
  
'I said where is Major Carter, she should have been here by now'  
  
'I don't know sir, sorry, why would you ask me, why not ask Teal'c or Daniel? They have been on base the whole time and most likely to have seen her' replied Jack getting more flustered by the second.  
  
'I was just about to, are you ok?'  
  
'Just fine sir, thank you'  
  
'Daniel do you know where Major Carter is?' asked the General with a smile hidden from Jack'  
  
'Oh no sorry sir I am sure I saw her in her lab before, do you want me to go and get her? He replied with a wicked glint in his eye.  
  
'Jack will you please go and find out what is taking Major Carter so long, because I need to talk about the artifacts Doctor Jackson brought back last time, and I am sure you would much rather be doing something active, though please be quick.'  
  
Jack looked up startled why was the General picking on him? He hadn't done anything that he knew of, but there was no way he could get out of this without making a scene  
  
'Sure sir I'll be as quick as I can' and with that Jack stood up and quickly walked out of the room.  
  
As soon as they were sure he was out of ear shot Daniel and the General burst out laughing, and Teal'c had an amused grin on his face. Teal'c stood up and nodded to the general and left to complete his part of 'The Plan'.  
  
Teal'c hurried down the corridor towards the women's locker room, where he knew Major Carter would be, because Janet was there and had said she wanted to meet her before her briefing, which she thought was mean to be an hour later than it actually was. He stopped outside, raised one eyebrow and knocked on the door, Janet answered almost immediately saying that Sam was in the shower and they would have to work quickly.  
  
They both hurried to the far end of the changing rooms and proceeded to put a micro-microphone on to Sam's black top she always wore. They worked quickly and only stopped briefly when Sam shouted though to Janet to borrow her shampoo. Janet smiled to herself and went and got the sweetest smelling shampoo she could find from her locker and passed it to Sam.  
  
'Is this really all you have Janet? You know I have a mission in a few hours and I'm going to go smelling like roses and spring time, do you know how much the boys will tease me?'  
  
'Sorry Sam it's all I have, honestly, and I'm sure they won't be too mean to you don't worry.'  
  
Teal'c raised one eyebrow at this but continued to work quietly, when he had finished he looked up at Janet slipped a note into Sam's trouser pockets and left as silently as he could to go back to the briefing room.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
While Teal'c carried out his part of 'The Plan' Daniel and the General were discussing the next stage, to be carried out on the planet. While all of this was going on Jack was on his way down to the labs wondering what the hell was going on.  
  
Jack stepped out of the lift and walked towards Sam's lab, wondering how he was going to handle the situation. He walked nervously to the door and raised a hand, he paused and then knocked, knowing this had to happen sooner or later. When no one answered he knocked again, then slowly opened the door to see an empty lab. He opened the door fully and walked slowly into the lab looking around, his eyes glancing over all of the things she kept in here. His eyes wandered towards her desk where he saw an open notepad, hoping it might give him a clue as to where his major was he walked over to it and picked it up. What he read gave him a shock, though at least he knew she had been there. On the pad was written 'Sam O'Neill' and many other combinations of it, he could not believe it, surely she wasn't thinking about marrying him? Surely this couldn't have been her but he looked again and saw instantly that it was her writing, and not typed like the letter he got from her. He looked around again hoping no one had seen him enter, he quickly placed the pad back on the deck and left the room. He walked back to the lift and walked slowly back to the briefing room to tell the General he could not find her.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Sam stepped out of the shower and glanced round the locker room to see that Janet had left. She looked around and saw a note on the bench telling her to just keep the shampoo and that Janet would come and get it later. Sam walked over to her locker in the far corner of the room and pulled out her clothes, quickly she pulled out her clothes and pulled them on swiftly, wondering if her black top would keep her warm during the briefing, really hoping it would she left the room and hurried to the briefing room, hoping she would not be late she didn't think she could handle a angry Colonel (especially after the letter she had received from him) or General. Feeling in her pocket for a tissue she felt something strange, she pulled it out and saw that it was a note. Intrigued by what it was, and wondering when she had put it there, she started to open it when she heard shout from down the corridor behind her.  
  
'Carter'  
  
There it was again  
  
'Carter wait up'  
  
She slowed her pace a little and allowed her CO to catch her up wondering if he was going to bring up the letter. But by the look on his face now was not the time for that.  
  
'Carter where the hell have you been, I've been looking for you all over the place, you do know the briefing was meant to start over 30 minutes ago'  
  
'What? I'm really sorry sir I guess I lost track of time, I did not mean to'  
  
'That is not the point, the point is that you have held up the rest of your team and General Hammond while I had to come and find you, now what do you have to say for yourself?'  
  
'Sir I lost track of time I'm sorry'  
  
'Come and see me in my office later and we'll discuss it there and you'll get what you can do to make up for it ok? Do not forget to apologise to the General ok?'  
  
'Yes sir' replied a unhappy Carter.  
  
And with that Jack walked off down the corridor towards the briefing room while all Carter could do was look down at the hands where she saw the note. She started to open it again while she hurried down the corridor after her CO again. Glancing back down to see what it said she stopped shocked, but not being able to react to it for she was at the briefing room door and four faces were staring at her, quickly she stuffed it into her pocket, she would have to ask the Colonel about it later. She went forward to face a briefing from hell, hoping the General would not be too angry with her.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------Sorry for the delay but only just got back from Duke of Edinburgh expedition and I'm shattered, but hope this is ok and makes sense and that you all enjoy it thank you everyone for your reviews they help me to keep writing ( 


	7. The beginning of the mission

What a else is going to go wrong thought Carter as she sat and listened to the General give the mission briefing for their next off-world mission. What had gone wrong? Everything had been fine until the colonel had shouted at her for no reason...but if he was really mad at her then what did the note in her trousers mean? It was definitely from him, well who else would send her a note like that? especially after the letter she had just got from him.I mean who else would write  
  
Don't forget Saturday, can't wait to see you! Forever yours xxx  
  
There was no one else she knew who would send her a note like that...oops..why has the room gone quiet? Sam quickly snapped herself out of her thoughts and looked up to see everybody staring at her..oops..  
  
'Could you please repeat the question sir' she asked quickly looking at the General guiltily.  
  
'I said is there anything you want to add about your upcoming mission?' replied the General, knowing full well who Sam was most likely to be thinking about.  
  
'No sir nothing I can think off'  
  
'Well Sg-1 you have a go, you leave at 13.00 hours. Dismissed.' And with that he stood up and left the room, wondering how Daniel was going to do in his part of 'The Plan' while they were off-world.  
  
As soon as the General left Daniel and Teal'c quickly got up and left the room together talking quietly, about what seemed to Jack and Sam to be about the upcoming mission. Sam looked up to see Jack staring at her.  
  
'What is it sir?'  
  
'Huh what Carter?' replied Jack a little shocked at being caught staring.  
  
'Why were you looking at me like that?' answered Sam  
  
'Oh that...um..oh for being late for the debriefing I have your punishment' he answered quickly trying not to feel to guilty about giving her it, though he knew she didn't deserve it.  
  
'Yes sir, what is it?'  
  
'Well.um.you have to help me try to decrease the amount of ever-growing paperwork on my desk after the mission ok? He smiled to himself, he'd get to spend some time with her and maybe get a chance to ask her about the letter he'd received.  
  
'Yes sir, when would you like me to come by?'  
  
'How about when we get back from the mission?'  
  
'Yes sir, no problem' and with that Carter walked off to go and try and get ready and tried not to think about the note she had received., and what would happen on Saturday. Come on Carter you have to get ready for the mission, you leave in under an hour and with that Sam walked quickly down the corridor and towards the locker room.  
  
Nearly an hour later she walked into the gate rom to find the rest of the team already waiting, oops was she late again? She hoped not.  
  
'Nice of you to join us Carter' said Jack  
  
'Sorry sir, but my watch must be a little slow.'  
  
'Don't worry Sam,' said Daniel,' were only just about to dial up, your not late.'  
  
'Thanx Daniel' replied Sam as she smiled at him. Daniel smiled back and then went to carry on his conversation quietly with Teal'c, all she could pick up on was something about the mission they were about to go on and that they hoped it worked. What could they be on about? she wondered to herself as the gate was started up and they started to walk up the ramp. Jack first as usual, and then her, she didn't see Daniel and Teal'c stop and turn round to General Hammond and give him a thumbs up sign, smile to themselves and then walk through to put the next part of 'The Plan' into action.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Sorry about the delay in writing again but only just got back from even more walking in the Lake District, so sorry once again. I know this isn't long and I'm sorry but I'll try and have another chapter up soon, thanx for your reviews and the encouragement, and for aligater I hope you enjoy it, know its taken a while and sara lou who once again encouraged me to keep writing and once again sorry about the delay, I didn't mean to make it this long sorry :$ 


	8. The beginning of the mission

As Daniel stepped through the event horizon he saw Jack helping Sam up and Teal'c standing there with a wicker glint in his eye, he would so have to ask him about that later on when they were alone. Daniel looked up as Jack said  
  
'OK then Teal'c and Carter go that way for her samples and me and Daniel will go this way, any questions?'  
  
'Um..Jack?'  
  
'Yeah space-monkey?'  
  
'Well wouldn't it be better if I took Teal'c to look at my artifacts because you know you will get bored and at least you can help Sam whereas all you could do is sit and annoy me.'  
  
'Hey' said Jack trying to sound offended, though he was really very relieved, 'Fine is that ok with you Teal'c?' Teal'c nodded his head in answer and the group split into two pairs and went off in their separate directions.  
  
'Stay in radio contact' Jack shouted after Daniel and Teal'c, and then he said to Sam,' you know how Daniel manages to attract trouble, only safe way to look after him.' Carter giggled like he knew she would and they carried on walking in silence to the area she wanted to do her scientific research or whatever it was she wanted to do, he wasn't quite sure.  
  
As soon as Daniel and Teal'c could not see or hear the others anymore they doubled back and went back to the stargate. As Teal'c kept guard of the surrounding area in case a certain Colonel and Major came back Daniel removed part of the DHD as Janet had shown him how to, he quickly pocketed the piece and they went on their way to see Daniel's 'rocks' as Jack insisted on calling them.  
  
Later when they had all returned to base camp, Teal'c was checking the perimeter, Jack and Sam were putting up the tents and Daniel was cooking the food. As soon as he was sure that they weren't looking he quickly added the mild sleeping powder, which Janet had also given to him, to two of the finished meals. He stirred them to make sure they couldn't tell it had been added and made sure he didn't mix the meals up, he then called the others over and they all started to eat, none of them really talking for they were all extremely hungry after their hectic day. Daniel nodded to Teal'c to show that he had successfully completed his part of 'The Plan' for now.  
  
'So Daniel, how were your rocks?' Jack asked in-between mouthfuls of what was meant to be Macaroni and cheese.  
  
'Great, I think they date back almost 2000 years and seem to tell the tale of when Christ was born, indicating a connection to earth, and that the people who used to live here, or do live here must have been taken from or had close links with earth at some point.'  
  
'Wouldn't that mean that the Stargate was around even then? And then why are some planets way more advanced than us, if we were closely linked?' added Sam.  
  
'I wish I knew Sam, I'm going to have to go back tomorrow and take some samples to carbon date when I get back to earth, to know exactly how old the racks are.' but he was not able to finish his sentence for Jack let out a sudden whoop of joy  
  
'See I knew you thought of them as rocks as well, and now I have proof!!' Jack more or less shouted at Daniel. Daniel let out a sigh and wondered how much longer it would take for the sleeping powder to take affect. As if on cue Jack and Sam suddenly toppled over backwards and were heard to be breathing evenly and deeply, but they seemed unhurt.  
  
'Finally' said Daniel 'I thought it was never going to kick in and I had no idea what to say back to Jack about my 'rocks, as he likes to call them.'  
  
'Indeed' replied Teal'c, as they both stood up to carry out their individual parts of the plan. Teal'c got up and slowly and carefully moved Jack and Sam towards one of the tents, while Daniel went to their bags and quickly put in a chocolate kiss in Sam's with a little card and a pair of Simpson's Valentine socks in Jack's with another little note. He then returned to the fire to keep watch.  
  
Five minutes later Teal'c appeared from one of the tents looking flustered but was smiling slightly to himself. Daniel got up looked in the tent and also smiled, for there was Jack and Sam curled up together in each others arms sleeping peacefully. He was kinda sorry he wouldn't be around for their awakening the next mourning. Daniel and Teal'c stayed up and kept watch for most of the night and then at dawn set off towards the rocks after leaving a note for the others when they awoke in about half an hours time. They could not wait to see if they said anything about it later on, and ask how that had in the end ended up in that position, and why they hadn't been woken to be on watch, hopefully they wouldn't have to answer the questions though, if there were lucky, and General Hammond called on time. 


	9. Offworld together

A little over half an hour later Sam started to stir. She slowly opened her eyes but then quickly shut them again as the mornings-bright sunlight hit her groggy eyes. On her left she felt someone else start to stir as well, she looked over puzzled and saw her CO lying next to her with his arm across her middle. Jack had also opened his eyes by this point and also just seen that Sam was on his right and that they were in a very compromising position. Instantly as their brains began to function properly again they sprang apart and looked at each other sheepishly.  
  
'What happened here Carter?' asked Jack quickly before Carter could ask the question that was on both of their minds.  
  
'I don't know sir, all I remember is sitting around the fire with Daniel and Teal'c and then I woke up here' replied Sam puzzled.  
  
'Me to,.'Jack started to reply but then stopped, ' wait a minute where are Daniel and Teal'c and how come its light, if anything had happened they should have gone and reported it to Hammond and we should be in the infirmary.'  
  
'Yeah I was just thinking that to sir, maybe we should go and look for them?'  
  
'We better tidy up here first and get our bags together'  
  
And with that they both went their separate ways and started to put things away and to sort their bags out. Sam was just about to put in the tent when she saw something red and shiny. She reached in and found that she was holding a chocolate kiss in her hand. She quickly and quietly unfolded the note and read it to herself: Sam hope you like this love Jack xxx  
  
She looked up in surprise, when and how had he managed to do this? Why was he doing this now? What am I going to say to him? Then she remembered wait he's my CO nothing can ever happen between us.  
  
As Sam was standing there contemplating all of this Jack to had started to pack his bag up. He had opened it up and was just about to add the stove and things when he noticed some odd looking socks, he never wore Simpson socks when off-world. Slowly he reached in a pulled them out, surprised to find they were still in their packaging and had the words I love you on them. Just as he was about to put them back into the bag he noticed a note attached to the side. He quickly pulled it off and read it to himself:  
  
Jack hope you get some pleasure out of these and its true what they say love Sam xxx  
  
Jack looked up quickly, could Sam really have out these here and meant it? Could she really not wait until Saturday and they're meeting at the restaurant? Wait no she's your 2IC nothing can ever and will never happen there so stop thinking these thoughts. Quickly hoping she had not seen he stuffed them back into his bag and continued packing as if nothing had happened. Across the campsite Sam did the same, wondering what it would be like to kiss those soft, gentle looking lips...well she thought I'm never going to know so stop thinking like that ok?  
  
After they had both packed up and were avoiding eye contact with each other they set off slowly towards the gate, both of them deep in thought. After they had been walking a while Sam said, 'Sir do you think they are ok?'  
  
'I'm sure they are fine Carter don't worry, if not I'm sure they would have radioed for help or there would have been signs of a struggle at the campsite.'  
  
'Yeah your right sir, but I can't help worrying about them, and the fact we woke up..um..like we did well you know.' she finished lamely.  
  
'Yeah I get what you mean, do you have any idea how that happened?'  
  
'Not a clue sir, sorry you?'  
  
'No, maybe when we find the others they will be able to explain it to us.'  
  
'I'm sure they will sir'.  
  
'Though I have to say Carter,' said Jack after a few minutes, ' it was extremely comfortable to wake up like that.'  
  
'I know what you mean sir, I could have lain there all day.' They both stopped suddenly realising what they had said, and wondering what would happen now. Carter looked up and saw the gate just in front of them, 'look sir were nearly back at the gate.'  
  
'Well found Carter,' replied Jack quickly, both of them trying hard to forget what had just happened back there.  
  
As they both approached the gate they heard a whirring noise and the gate started to spin. As the seven chevrons started to lock into place Jack and Sam took up defensive positions behind a bush, but were both surprised when nothing came through, but they did hear a voice from the speaker phone on the MALP.  
  
'Colonel? Major? Are you there?' came General Hammond's voice.  
  
Both Sam and Jack stood up and walked over to the MALP looking puzzled at each other, then Jack said, 'Sir were here but we don't know where Daniel or Teal'c are.'  
  
'Its ok Jack I know where they are they checked in earlier they have gone to explore the artifacts and will be back in a few days time, they said not to worry, but that is not why I am calling to talk to you.'  
  
'They are doing what???????, ' came Jack's reply, 'why an earth did they not tell me or Carter? No offence sir, ' he added as an after thought.  
  
'Yeah sir why didn't he tell one of us?' came Carter's voice from behind Jack.  
  
'They were going to but they decided you needed your sleep and seen as this planet is uninhabited they decided you would be ok, and I told them to so please do not blame them.'  
  
'Yes sir, ' came both Jack and Sam's voices together.  
  
'Anyway as I said before that is not why I am calling you, though I did have to tell you that as well. I have a message for you from the president.'  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------I am so so so so so so so so so so so so so (x infinity) sorry that this took so long to write and put up but I've had exams and revision to do and am now on work experience so I don't seem to have a free minute at all. But thank you all so much for all of your reviews and please keep them coming good or bad, and I'll try and put up more chapters soon, just hope you like them. Sorry again xXx 


	10. The new mission and new clothes

'A message from the President sir?' asked Jack puzzled  
  
'Yes Jack he wants to see you two when you get back but before that happens he wants you two to do something for him.' Replied the General smiling although Jack and Sam couldn't see him.  
  
'Sir what does he want us to do?', asked an equally puzzled Sam.  
  
'Well you are two of the best officers we know and seen as you have saved the world on numerous occasions he has a special top-secret mission for you. He wants you two to go to the planet I will give you the address to in a minute. Once there he wants you two to extract an artifact from the gouald palace and to bring it back to earth.  
  
'Which gouald are on the planet sir?' asked Jack  
  
'I can't tell you over this Jack you know that, its top-secret, but we knew that the president might want this doing soon so we placed the mission details on the MALP for you, as well as the clothes and equipment you will need to complete it.' Answered one happy, very happy General   
  
'No problem sir, but what about Daniel and Teal'c' asked Sam worriedly  
  
'Don't worry about them I told them when they called this morning what might happen, without the details, and seen as this planet is safe and uninhibited, they should be ok while you are gone.'  
  
'Yes sir' came the reply from off world  
  
'Well with that then I will leave you two to go, good luck and please come back in one piece' said the General. With that the gate became inactive, and Jack and Sam just stood staring at each other looking shocked and confused.  
  
Slowly they walked over to the MALP and looked on it, and there as the General had said were two brown files and some clothes and some more ammo, as well as some chocolate, wait a minute some chocolate?? This was getting strange.  
  
'Carter did you ask them to send some chocolate?'  
  
'No sir, you?'  
  
'Nope, maybe we are to use it to bribe the Gouald' came Jack's sarcastic reply.  
  
'Possibly sir' came Sam's reply from reading the brown files, 'sir I have the address we need I think we should change and then leave.  
  
'OK I'll go this way and you go that way and I'll radio when I've changed and we can meet back here then ok?'  
  
'No problem sir' and with that they walked their separate ways and ducked down behind some bushes. Sam was the first to unpack her clothes and gave a muffled scream of shock as she saw them, across the clearing Jack did the same when he saw his.  
  
Sam stared shocked at what she was going to have to wear, surely there had been some sort of mistake, did they really want her to wear these, in front of people? Knowing that she was going to have to put them on slowly she undressed and slipped into the extremely short skirt and tight, revealing, hardly there top. Looking down knowing she hadn't worn something like this since she was about 16, even then she wouldn't have darn be seen in public like this. Suddenly becoming self-conscious she wondered what the Colonel had to wear, if she had to wear this.  
  
Across the clearing Jack was having the same thoughts as his 2IC, how could the General expect him to wear something like this? He had never in all of his life worn anything this tight and showing quite so much of his body. Slowly he put the new clothes on and silently cursed the General, the President and anyone else who was involved in this mission plan. When he was sure that his skin tight trousers and his body hugging top, showing slightly more of his well defined chest as he would have liked he radioed Carter, suddenly wondering what she would be wearing if he was wearing this.  
  
'Carter, you ready to go there?'  
  
'Yes sir, ready when you are.' Came the reply.  
  
'OK on the count of three then, one..two..three' and with that they both stepped out from behind their bushes and looked at each other shocked. They stood their for a few minutes just looking the other one over, thinking how good they looked in the clothes, wondering if they would be able to keep them once they got back to earth.  
  
'Um.Carter' said Jack eventually, ' maybe we should get going and get this mission started, you have read the briefing right?'  
  
' Yes sir' came Sam's response, a little slower than normal, butt hen she wasn't used to seeing the Colonel looking quite so good, in quite so skin tight clothes.  
  
'OK then Carter dial us up' and with that Sam walked slowly over to the DHD and started to dial the Gouald planets address. Once it was dialed and the gate was active they slowly got the things they would need from the MALP and walked slowly over to the gate. Once their Jack said,' good luck Major and if I don't get a chance later you look amazing' and with that he stepped through the gate and into the unknown. Now with a great big grin on her face Sam also stepped through the gate after her colonel.  
  
Unbeknown to them Teal'c and Daniel were watching the whole thing from only a few yards away, they had arrived back in time to see them emerge wearing their new clothes. They were both grinning to themselves, knowing that the final part of their plan should soon be in action, and that Janet's idea about the clothes and what was on the planet should work a treat. Slowly they got up and started to walk back to the artifacts they had found before, waiting until they had to get back to earth to help with the final part of 'The Plan'.  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------I'm really sorry its taken so long to update again but I'm writing the next chapter now and so it should be up soon, I blame the nice heat wave were having at the minute, its too nice to stay inside but I finally manage to complete this chapter I just hope you like it. I promise I will try and finish the whole story soon and thanx everyone for the reviews and comments they really are appreciated and make me want to write more ( so thank you to everyone and thank you for being patient!!!!!! 


	11. Back at the base

'Incoming travelers sir' came the airman's voice as the gate whirred in to life.  
  
'Is there a code coming through we recognise?' said General Hammond.  
  
'Yes sir, its SG-1' came the reply.  
  
'Good open the iris and I'll go down and meet them.' And with that the General left the control room and headed down to the gate room, or the 'embarkation room' as some people had started to call it after a certain visit to the future. As he was entering the room he saw Daniel and Teal'c coming through the gate, Daniel was smiling as usual but what surprised the General was that Teal'c to was also smiling.  
  
'Hey' said Daniel as he stepped off the ramp and walked towards the General.  
  
'Hey, I was a total debriefing but first I want you both to go to the infirmary for a quick check up, then I want you both and Janet in the briefing room in 10-15 minutes, ok?' came the Generals reply.  
  
'No problem' cam the reply from both Daniel and Teal'c and with that they both walked off towards the infirmary and Janet.  
  
As soon as they entered the infirmary Janet sprung on them and demanded to know exactly how it had gone., but neither of them would give over any details and remained quiet but smiling the whole time she examined them.  
  
About ten minutes later when they were both deemed ok by Janet all three headed off to the briefing room. As they entered they saw the General already sitting down with a cup of coffee in his hands. He gestured for them all to sit down and coughed.  
  
'We all know why we are here, so I know I can not wait to hear how it went, and I'm sure Janet can't either so Daniel and Teal'c will you please tell us what happened on the planet?' said the General after a minute or two of silence.  
  
'Well nothing really happened until the evening, we managed to pair them off together so that we could get the stuff together. Then we did what Janet said and it worked like a treat they were both fast asleep more or less instantly.' Came Daniel's reply.  
  
'Indeed Daniel Jackson is correct so far.' Said Teal'c.  
  
'Then we planted the things in their bags with the hand written notes and put them in each others arms, we then left them together and went off. We did actually get to the site and find some small interesting things out…..' But as Daniel was about to go in to detail there Janet interrupted.  
  
'No offence Daniel but can you please tell us that some other time?' Daniel looked up and saw the General nod in agreement and so carried on with the story about Jack and Sam.  
  
'Where was I?? Oh yes so we knew they would be waking soon so we walked back to the campsite and hid in the bushes to watch what they would do when they woke up. Sam woke up first and looked shocked at first and then smiled happily, the same happened to Jack when he woke up about a minute later. Anyway they both sprung apart a little while later as if they had just realised what they were doing was against the regulations. Anyway then they started to pack up and each found the presents at about the same time, you should have seen their faces, it was brilliant.' Said Daniel.  
  
'Indeed it was' came Teal's agreement.  
  
'They both looked so happy and kinda shocked at the same time but neither brought it up and both hid them back into their bags, but neither could stop smiling. They had found our note by this time and weren't too happy about it but set off to find us, which is where you came in sir,' said Daniel and looked up at the General. ' we only arrived in time to see their reaction to what they had to wear and you should have seen their faces when they saw each other, neither could believe what the other was wearing and they looked as if they were going finally give in but both were very restrained, their careers are both important to both of them. They then walked through the gate and then we headed back here to help put the final part of the plan into place.'  
  
'I have one thing to add,' said Teal'c and all eyes and ears turned to him, ' well sir they want to know if they can keep the clothes after the mission is over.' This was said with a straight face and no emotion showed on Teal'cs face what so ever, though after the others had heard this they burst out laughing. It took about five minutes for them to be able to control themselves.  
  
'Well I think 'The Plan' is working, just not quickly enough I think we should start with the next part while they try not to give in to temptation on the 'planet of romance'. It shouldn't give them any side effects I mean they won't be exposed for too long and when they get back we will be waiting for them and will have the final part of 'The Plan' in place.' Said Janet and the others all agreed. And with that they al went off in their separate directions to final things for when Jack and Sam returned. 


	12. The Treasure Hunt

Disclaimer: Just to reinforce this is just for pleasure and I do not own any of the rights to Stargate, MGM or any of the company's involved. This is just for fun and unfortunately I do not won any of the people named..(  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- -----------------------------------------------------  
  
Meanwhile on the Planet Sam and Jack emerged from the stargate and looked around. What they saw surprised them. Everywhere they looked there were couples, all dressed like they were. No one, not one single person was on their own, everyone was in a pair, and seemed deliriously happy to. They looked at each other confused, why would the General have sent them here? Of all places? As they stood wondering this, they did not see a couple dressed very like them come up to them.  
  
'Hello, you are new here aren't you?' said the man. Jack looked up startled not realising that anyone had approached them.  
  
'Sorry yes, where exactly are we?' came Jacks reply.  
  
'Why you are on the planet Romanca, where you come to be with the one you love and to share everything with one another and to buy and trade with other couples. I will show you to your room, I hope that you will like it, and will please accept with our compliments the free gifts inside it.' And with that the couple walked off indicating that they should follow.  
  
'Sir?' asked Sam as they slowly walked after the retreating couple, 'Why do I feel as though I've been set up?'  
  
'I know how you feel Carter, I can't spy a Gouald anywhere and everyone has been acting strangely lately. You don't think?'  
  
'Sir I think it's the only way to explain everything that's been going on.'  
  
'Why the sneaky.'  
  
'SIR'  
  
'Sorry Carter, but its just that how come we never realised before now.?' He came to an abrupt halt and Carter looked at him strangely until he pointed out in front of them. She turned slowly and there saw the most wonderfully romantic room she had ever seen, there were rose petals all over the place, chocolate covered strawberries, oysters, champagne, everything you could possibly ever want. Carter let out a small 'oh' of surprise. They were ushered into the room where the other couple quickly left and shut the door behind them.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'What?'  
  
'Is this what I think it means?'  
  
'I think so, but I still want to know how they organised everything.'  
  
'Well over the past few weeks I've received a latter from you, various gifts and notes all indicating the same thing.'  
  
'And what was that Carter?'  
  
Sam blushed and said, ' Have you not been receiving anything over the past few weeks then?'  
  
'Well yes, but I wanted to ask you what yours said first.'  
  
'I'm guessing they said more or less the same thing as your sir.'  
  
'Probably, but if you could just clarify that for me Major?'  
  
'Sorry sir I don't think I can remember.'  
  
'We can compare when we get back to Earth then.' Jack answered with a smirk. They both slowly walked over to the bed to look at all the amazing gifts laid out upon it.  
  
'Sir?'  
  
'Yes Carter?'  
  
'Well you know we can never..?'  
  
'Yes I know, but it doesn't stop me from dreaming or wishing.'  
  
'Me either sir, you know how much I would like to though right?'  
  
'I do now, and you know how much I'd like to right?'  
  
'I do now sir, but this can never happen unless one of us quits, and our jobs are too important at the minute.'  
  
'Yeah I mean not just anyone can save the world.' Came Jack's sarcastic reply. There was silence for a minute while they both sat down on the bed awkwardly.  
  
'It doesn't mean we can't hold each other tonight though Carter.' And with that they both lay down on the bed, Jack with his arms across Sam's middle, Sam with her hands holding on the Colonel's. After a little bit of time they both started to drift off into a light sleep, but just before they were both completely out of it:  
  
'I love you Sam, you know that right?'  
  
'I love you to Jack' came the instant reply from Sam though a little groggily. And with that they both fell into a deep sleep, both lost in the world of what could be in the future.  
  
**************************************************************************** **********  
  
Jack woke with a stir to find something unusual in his arms, he looked down and there saw his Major curled up in his arms fast a sleep, he smiled down at her. He tightened his grip around her and pulled her closer to him. After about ten minutes Sam also started to stir and looked up into the eyes of her favourite CO. They smiled at each other and then reluctantly got out of each others arms. Without looking where she was going Sam slowly got off the bed and walked towards the bathroom, but on her way she accidentally knocked over a coffee table, gasping in pain she looked down, and there she saw a note addressed to them. Sam bent down and started to unfold it, as she was doing this Jack slowly walked up behind her and wrapped his arms across here waist. Snuggling into him Sam started to read the letter out loud:  
  
Dear Sam and Jack, By now we guess you know there is no Gouald weapon we want you to retrieve  
But that we sent you they're for another reason  
Although that reason may not be clear to you yet it should become clear  
soon  
If you would both like to get ready and have some breakfast  
And we will see you when you  
Get back to Earth and will explain everything then.  
Yours truly, The SGC  
  
Sam and Jack looked at each other puzzled but decided to do as the note said and so they quickly got washed and cleaned. On the bed appeared a breakfast for ten, with everything they could ever have wanted and so they began to tuck in hungrily, not realising until then just how hungry they were. After breakfast they were just heading to the door to see if they could go back home to the SGC when the man from the day before appeared.  
  
'Good morning to you, I hope that you are both well.'  
  
'Yes thank you, and thank you for everything you have done for us, especially the food.' Said Sam.  
  
'It was our pleasure, we hope that you will come again.'  
  
'I'm sure we will be back soon, don't you worry.' Said Jack.  
  
'What you are leaving now?'  
  
'I think its time we got back, Carter you ready?'  
  
'Yes Si..' but Sam never got to finish her sentence.  
  
'I'm sorry but you cannot leave just yet, we need to show you something, which everyone when they visit her must come and see, and then you can go.'  
  
'Ok, but then we really must be going.'  
  
'Here is what you will need and I will see you soon.' And with that he handed over a worn bit of paper and hurriedly left the room. Jack and Sam looked at each other puzzled and then down at the paper, and there they saw what looked like a map, with a little cross in one corner, in a clearing in a forest.  
  
'Sir this can't be a.'  
  
'Treasure Hunt? It sure looks like one to me Carter.'  
  
'Well I guess the quicker we get this done Sir the quicker we can get home. ' And with that they set off in the direction shown on the map, after about half an hour of walking they saw something glittery in the distance. They carried on walking and there they saw a key with a nametag on it. Slowly Sam bent down to pick it up, and there on it saw her name, puzzled she showed it Jack who shrugged and so she put it into her pocket.  
  
They carried on walking and a little while later they saw something else glittery in the distance. Once again they carried on walking and there they saw a chocolate heart addressed to Jack this time, still puzzled they carried on their way. A little while later they saw what looked like another note propped up on a rock with Jack's name on it, curiously he opened it.  
  
To Jack,  
I think you should go for it and I give you my consent.  
Jacob  
  
Puzzled still they carried on walking until they saw a book open on the floor this time. This time Sam bent down and let out a short gasp, it was the SGC regulations book, slowly she stood up and began reading the page it was open at. Suddenly she dropped the book and jumped into Jacks arms and kissed him right on the lips. Jack was shocked, very shocked but instantly gave in to Sam's sweet kisses. After a while they pulled apart and both were smiling happily.  
  
'W hat was that for?'  
  
'Read this' and with that Sam bent down and passed the open book to Jack.  
  
Regulation 156:1/A No two officers in the same chain of command can have a romantic relationship of any nature, due to the affects it could have on  
the team.  
  
'How is this good?'  
  
'Carry on reading'  
  
Regulation 156:1/B Working in the SGC is a tough and demanding job, leading to not much time away form the base, therefore, officers here can have a romantic relationship, even if in the same chain of command, as long as it  
does not affect their daily jobs.  
  
Jack looked up shocked, 'That means.' he never got to finish that sentence for Sam had jumped into his arms and was kissing him again. Suddenly a loud cheering off to their right startled them, they looked around shocked and there saw most of the SGC and standing at the front, General Hammond, Janet, Teal'c, Daniel and Jacob, all smiling at them.  
  
'We knew this would work.' Said Janet happily, 'Though you two took you time.'  
  
'Yeah, but now this party can begin.'  
  
Slowly Jacob walked over tot hem, he pattered Jack on the back. 'I meant what I wrote you know Jack, but you better look after her well.'  
  
'I will Sir, don't you worry.'  
  
'Thanx Dad.' Said Sam smiling.  
  
'Don't thank we yet, I'm guessing in all this excitement you have forgotten the key you picked up, well that is the key to your very own house, its down in both of your names and is fully furnished, and the chocolate heart Jack is a hint.' With that Jacob walked off leaving a very shocked pair gapping behind him.  
  
Slowly Jack's brain started to work again, and he understood Jacob's parting message. He turned round and picked up the heart, opened in and there inside as he had suspected was a beautiful engagement ring. Quickly turning back round to Sam he dropped down onto one knee.  
  
'Sam I have loved you for as long as I can remember, and nothing would make me happier than to spend the rest of my life with you, will you marry me?'  
  
'YES, YES, YES I feel the same way.' And with that she ran and jumped into his arms and kissed him like he had never been kissed before. Then they both walked slowly towards the party hand in hand both thinking of their future, the wedding, their new house, possibly even children in the not so distant future...  
  
The End  
  
(Or is it?)  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------------------------------- Thank you everyone for all the reviews and comments it really does help a girl to carry on writing, well this is the end, I tired to get it finished before I get to busy and won't have any time to, so here it is, I really hope that you all like it and there might be more to come, it depends on if I get any reviews (hint hint!) please any comments will help! Thank you everyone for reading this and I hoped youi all liked it. Luv Beka xXx 


End file.
